


Baking

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It could be implied Shiyori, but I wrote it so it's def romantic, but not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Hiyori has an interesting way of dealing with her emotions
Relationships: Hirako Shinji & Sarugaki Hiyori
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 2





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a day #13 is based on a headcanon I share with several other people that Hiyori learned to bake from Hikifune. No I will not take any criticisms on this.

Shinji knew he was in trouble the minute he walked into the kitchen. Hiyori was rhythmically kneading dough, thumping it in what Shinji would consider an overly aggressive manner.

Hiyori had been taught to bake by her old captain Hikifune, and her friends would often benefit from these efforts. After Hikifune had left though, Hiyori had almost stopped completely. Shinji supposed it was just too painful.

When she was taken by particularly strong emotions though, you could find her in the kitchen baking, putting it all into some kind of treat. 

At least it was a tasty way to suffer.


End file.
